Big Time Rush
by kdanielle123
Summary: AU The boys of Big Time Rush go to a private school in California. They find love, they play sports, they make friends and enemies, etc. Will they make it through Blackwood Academy?
1. Chapter 1

Big Time School Chapter 1: Meeting the roommates!

Kylie's POV

"There it is, mom, Blackwood Academy." I said as we pulled up to the huge school.

"Wow it's a lot bigger than when I went to school here." Mom said as we both got out of the car.

"Yeah because you went here in the seventies." I said as we started grabbing my stuff from the trunk. My big brother and sister tagged along as well to help and say goodbye. My brother grabbed my guitar case.

"Unless-" I grab my case from him, "you are giving this to me then you better not touch my guitar." I said as I grabbed another suitcase, while my siblings and my parents grabbed the rest of my stuff. We walked into the main hall, where registration was going on. I walking to get in line, when a guy came out of nowhere and almost knocked me off my feet.

"Oh I'm sorry." He said. "I should've looked where I was going."

"It's fine." The cute blonde just stood there awkwardly with his hands in his pockets. "I'm Kylie by the way." I said holding my hand out for him to shake.

"Kendall."

"What grade are you in?" I asked.

"Tenth this is my second year to come to this school."

"Oh I'm in tenth as well, but this is my first year."

"Good because I would be really upset right now if I didn't notice a beautiful girl last year." I blushed. A really tall brunette boy came running up to us.

"Hey Kendall we are rooming together again! Let's go check out our dorm!" The boy said.

"I got to go. See you around?" I nodded my head, and he ran off with his friend.

"He seems nice." My mom said. Ten minutes later I got my dorm assignments, key, meal card, and my schedule. We headed to my dorm and went inside. It looked a little like an apartment. When you walk in, there is a living room and a coffee table. There are two rooms on each side of the dorm with a shared bathroom. I chose the right side and the room closest to the bathroom. The other bedroom was a little ways down. I heard the front door open.

"I'm going to go meet my dormates." I told my family and ran out to the living room to see a girl that was shorter than me and looked a little like me. She had long brown hair in a ponytail and was wearing a shirt that said love on it with some jeans and converse. "Hi I'm Kylie." I said walking up to her.

"Hi I'm Kalyn." She said shaking my hand. "I'm guessing you are one of my roommates?"

"Yep and we're the only ones here, so you can pick any room except mine." I said pointing to it.

"Okay I think I'll take the room near yours." She said as some guys carrying suitcases. "Oh Kylie that's my dad." She pointed to the older man. "And those are my brothers."

"It's nice to meet all of you." I said. Just then my family walked out into the living room.

"Well Ky we set up everything for you. You just need to put your style into it." My sister said.

"Thanks guys. I love you! I'll see you guys at Thanksgiving!" I said giving all my family members a hug. Kalyn and her family had gone to her room to set everything up.

"We love you too." They all said.

"Alright bye guys." I said as they left. I watched some TV, while waiting for my other dormmates to come in. Forty minutes later I hear the door open again. Me and Kalyn both walked out to meet our new roommate. She was just a little taller than I was with long, wavy blonde hair.

"Hi you guys must be my roommates. Are you guys twins?" She asked us.

"No but we sure do look alike now that I take a good look at her." I said.

"You really do. I'm Michelle by the way." The girl said.

"I'm Kylie and this is Kalyn."

"Wow that's a bit freaky." Michelle said.

"Yeah it is." Then I guess her mom and dad and her brother came in. The boy looked a lot like her, but maybe they're related.

"Oh this is my parents and my older brother, Jake." Michelle said.

"Nice to meet you guys." Kalyn said. They said hi.

"I want the room next to the bathroom please." Michelle said as her family went to go put stuff up. "I better go help them." Michelle said walking to her room.

"You want to go watch some TV?" I asked.

"Sure." We watched TV for five minutes, and then the door opened again. We walked out into the living room, including Michelle, who I guess wants to meet the last person that will be living with us. This girl was taller than Michelle just by a little, looked athletic, has bleach blonde hair with a bright orange layer underneath, and she had really pale skin.

"Hi I'm Ally. So I'm rooming with twins. I'm not the best with getting twins straight, so you guys just got to hang in there for me." Me and Kalyn laughed.

"We're not twins. We just look really alike. I'm Kylie."

"Oh wow this is embarrassing." Ally said.

"It's alright. I thought they were twins too. I'm Michelle."

"And I'm Kalyn."

"Wow it's really nice to meet you guys. So which room is not taken?" Ally asked.

"That one right there." Michelle said as she pointed to the empty room. Ally's parents and little sister came in and helped her put her stuff up.

"This is going to be a great year! I can feel it." Ally said, when she came back out. We all nodded in agreement.


	2. First Day Back Party

Big Time School Chapter 2: First night back party!

Michelle's POV

"Guys there is a back-to-school party tonight!" I exclaimed coming into the room with the letter that was taped on our door.

"Really?" Kalyn said running into the living room. She grabbed the letter and quickly read it. "This gives me the perfect opportunity to wear my new dress! There are going to be tons of cute guys there!" She said really excited.

"I'm not really into parties, but if you guys go, I will too." Ally said.

"I ran into some guy before I came up here. I really would like to get to know him." Kylie said.

"Someone already has a crush." Kalyn said jokingly.

"I didn't say I liked him like that. I just said I ran into some guy, and I would like to be his friend." Kylie said defensively, but I saw a blush come onto her face.

"So what's the guy's name?" Ally asked.

"Kendall. He was tall, blonde, and eyebrows. I didn't get to know much of anything else because he was taken away by his friends."

"Oh were they cute?" I asked.

"I didn't get a good look at them, but if I get to meet up with Kendall tonight, you guys might get to meet his friends."

"Well let's go get ready to impress." Ally said. We all went into our rooms and started getting ready for the night.

Kendall's POV

"Alright dudes we are here at this party. Let's go check the place out for new hot babes." James said once we walked into the gymnasium. We all separated, but I went to go look for the one girl that I met earlier. After about ten minutes, I found her sitting at a table drinking soda. I walked up to her.

"Kylie?" I asked once I got to her. She looked up at me and smiled.

"Kendall?" She asked standing up.

"Wow it's great to see you here. I was really hoping we would meet up." I said as we hugged. I then noticed there was a girl sitting at the table with her.

"Michelle this is Kendall. The guy I told you I wanted to meet up with earlier." Kylie said. The girl, Michelle, stood up and shook my hand.

"So you're the guy, Kylie has a-" Kylie slapped her hand over her mouth to keep her from finishing the sentence.

"Yes he's the guy I wanted to meet up with. Do you want to go to snack table and get something?" She asked me. I held my arm out for her to loop hers with, which she did. We then walked off.

Carlos's POV

"Hey I'm Carlos. I just saw what happened. Did you get ditched?" I asked a really pretty girl that was sitting at a table all by herself. I saw what happened between her, Kendall, and another girl.

"Yeah I did. I was with my friend Kylie, and then she met up with this guy named Kendall, who she ran into earlier." She said pointing in the direction they ran off in.

"Well you want to hang with me? My friends are all somewhere here too, but I can't find them." I said as I took a seat at the table.

"Sure I would love some company." She said. We talked for five minutes, then a slow song came on.

"Would you like to dance with me?" I asked standing up and holding a hand out for her to take.

"I would love to." After that, we danced the night away. We stayed there till the party ended, and we had to go back to our dorms.


End file.
